Li's secret garden (complete)
by imitation L
Summary: Sakura goes to Li's family cottage with Kero and Tomoyo it'll be fun and this is a series and review please!
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: Li's secret Garden

Author's notes: Sakura and Tomoyo was already in university. And, well they're visiting Li. Li isn't in Hong Kong, but at his family cottage. He just went back for the holidays and Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero was invited to come.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stepped out of her dorm, she thought about Li. And she was mighty excited. Because, today is the last day of school and tomorrow, she will be going to Li's family cottage with Tomoyo and Kero. Of course, Kero wasn't really invited. But, who's going to cook dinner for him while Sakura's gone? So he came alone.

On her way to her first class, Sakura bumped into Tomoyo.

"Good morning Tomoyo." Sakura said.

"Good morning Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Me too! I can just feel the fresh air now!" Tomoyo said.

"Come on then." Sakura grinned.

Sakura and Tomoyo rushed to class, the day seemed to last forever. But, eventually it ended.

*Sakura and Tomoyo are at Sakura's dorm packing*

"Hey, do you think I need this?" Sakura asked. She held up a dress. It was very summery, but where they are going, it is summer! 

"I think you'll need it. They said they'll be a party and we'll get to know other people on the island." Tomoyo exclaimed.

"I know, it'll be so fun and best of all I get to see my Li again!" Sakura grinned.

"It'll be great to see Li again, it's been two years now." Tomoyo sighed. " How time past quickly."

"Sakura, pack some chocolate." Kero grumbled.

"Fine Kero." Sakura smiled at her little yellow friend.

"Thanks!" Kero smiled and went back to sleep.

"But, I guess he doesn't know it'll melt." Tomoyo chuckled.

"I guess." Sakura sighed. In exactly 20 hours and 14 minutes. Sakura will see Li again!

Soon, Sakura and Tomoyo finished their packing and went back to their dorms.

"See ya in the morning." Sakura said.

"Okay, bye!" Madison dragged her suitcase towards her dorm.

Sakura fell backwards on to her bed. She felt so happy. She will have the best winter uh mean summer vacation ever! (A/N: Okay, I think you're a little confused there. Sakura and Tomoyo are on a winter vacation, but where they're going is a summery place that means summer! So, it's sorta like summer vacation! Okay, now I am confused.)

Sakura fell asleep in her clothes, she didn't care. It was a great day! 

Around, 4 A.M. in the morning, Sakura woke up. She realized she was still in her clothing, she grabbed her robe and headed toward the bathroom and took a shower. After her shower she got dressed and headed towards Tomoyo's dorm.

"Tomoyo! Wake up!" Sakura called.

"I am up! I am up!" Tomoyo rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, sorry to wake you but we got to go." Sakura smiled.

"Oh okay." In no time, Tomoyo was dressed. Sakura went back to her room and grabbed her suitcase and Kero.

"Okay, Kero. Sleep in my bag don't ever come out okay?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. Give me some chocolate though." Kero sighed.

"Here." Sakura grabbed a chocolate bar and stuffed it in her bag.

"Thanks Sakura." Kero smiled.

"Okay, don't come out okay." Sakura said.

"Okay, fine. Now, leave me to my sleep." Kero yawned.

"Kero sure like sleeping and chocolate." Tomoyo giggled.

"I know!" Sakura smiled.

The three of them headed towards the airport in a cab. After they arrived, they showed their ticket and passport and were on the plane in no time.(A/N: Hey, I know how hard it is to get on a plane. But, I shorten it a little)

Sakura and Tomoyo found their seat right away and sat down! 

"Ready to have a two week non stop fun?" Sakura grinned.

"Well, I guess but I have to have my sleep okay?" Tomoyo giggled.

"Okay." Sakura smiled.

The two of them relaxed. They will need their energy when they get to the island.

*Four hours later*

"Will all passenger get ready to deport. We arrived at Koka Island." The announcer said.(A/N: I have no idea what island they should arrive in so I made something up I hope it doesn't sound too stupid and I can't remember how the announcer sound, so please live with this thanks!)

Sakura yawned and got up and realized that they were already here!

"Tomoyo, we're here!" Sakura called out.

"Huh?" Tomoyo yawned and sat up straighter," WE are?" Tomoyo rubbed her eyes and stood up.

Sakura was especially excited because Li will be there to pick them up!

"Li!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura said after she saw him. Li was still as handsome as ever, his brown hair hang over his eyes. 

"My Cherry Blossom!" Li picked up Sakura and whirled her around.

They kissed gently and smiled.

"Hey Hey Hey!" Kero stuck his little head out of the bag.

"Huh? Who said you can come stuff animal?" Li asked.

"Hey, I follow Sakura, you got a problem with that? Kid." Kero asked.

"Yeah I got a problem with that." Li said. 

"Come on you two, break it up!" Sakura smiled.

"Fine, for you I will." Li said.

"Fine!" Kero said.

"Hey, come on then, let's go!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Okay." Li took them to his car and drove to the cottage where they'll be staying in.

"This is so exciting!" Sakura said.

"I know!" Tomoyo replied.

"Is there other people near your cottage?" Sakura asked.

"For sure, there are lots of great people around our cottage." Li said.

"Oh good!" Sakura smiled. She could always leave everything to Li.

Soon, they arrived at Li's family Cottage. It's a cute little thing. Not very big but it looks very comfy!

"Come on!" Li grabbed Sakura's hand and let her in to the cottage.

"Wow!" Sakura walked in and could see lots of village things hanging on the wall.

"It's beautiful!" Tomoyo commented. She took out her camera and start filming.

"And I'll let you guys to your room you could rest and we could have a full day tomorrow!" Li let Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero into a bunk bed room. The bunk bed was made out of bamboo. It doesn't see to strong, but it real is.

"Wow!" Sakura glanced around the room.

"I know, isn't it so natural like?" Tomoyo commented.

"Yeah." Sakura smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to your unpacking. if you need any help just call me I'll be in the living room." Li walked away.

Right away, Kero start complaining that he was hungry.

"Sakura, can we get some food around here?" Kero complained.

"Go ask Li, he'll give you some." Sakura pointed towards Li.

"Me go and ask the kid? No way no how." Kero said.

"Well, I am not gonna ask for you." Sakura took out all her clothing from her suitcase and carefully placed into the drawers. 

"This two weeks will be so fun!" Tomoyo beamed.

"I know, and Li'll be here. That's the best!" Sakura smiled.

"Go Kero, you don't want to be hungry do you?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, fine." Kero dragged himself towards the living room.

"Hey, Kid." Kero startled Li.

"Yeah stuffed animal?" Li replied.

"I am hungry, maybe I could have some food?" Kero said coldly.

"Fine." Li replied coldly.

"Thanks. Kid." Kero said.

"No prob." Li replied. Li got Kero some chocolate cake, Kero grinned as Li brought in the chocolate cake.

Kero happily munched away on his cake.

*Tomorrow*

"Wake up! Sakura." Li called into Sakura's room.

"Huh?" Sakura sat up.

"Good morning Sakura." Li's smiled softened.

"Tomoyo, wake up!" Sakura called. She looked above her and realized Tomoyo was already up, she was reading.

"You up already?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I was reading. This book is quite exciting!" Tomoyo said.

"Really? But, I know we'll have an even more exciting trip today!" Li said.

Soon, they finished their breakfast and got ready for their first event, hiking.

--------------------------------------------------

First chapter, hope you like it, they'll be more to come. So, I hope you come back and read it thank you.

If you have any questions please e-mail me at

[Sakuraz_palace@yahoo.com][1] thank you!

   [1]: mailto:Sakuraz_palace@yahoo.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Title: Li's secret garden

Author :§åKüRå

Author's notes: Here you go, chapter 2! Wonder what will happen today? Each chapter covers one or more day(s) at least. Just telling ya. Thanks for reading and please help the environment and review! 

--------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, we're all ready!" Sakura grinned as she held on to her pack.

"Okay, me too!" Tomoyo grinned.

"Yeah count me in!" Kero said.

"No fair, he's got wings. Oh well." Li sighed.

"Well, come on then!" Sakura was really excited about her first day here, she will be taking a hike around the mountains and have dinner at a local restaurant which sounds very delicious. 

"Okay, let's go then." Li smiled. Li had lots of experience with hiking. That's why it was very safe with him.

Li let them to a small dirt path couldn't fit two people. But, one was good enough. The forest was windy and shady. 

"It's so cool here." Sakura said glancing around.

"Yeah I know!" Tomoyo grinned, she took out her camera and began filming the wild lives of birds she saw on the way. 

"Tomoyo! I thought this was suppose to be a natural hike, no electronics!" Sakura said.

"Oh sorry, couldn't help my self." Tomoyo blushed.

As the four of them hurried pass cabins and houses. Sakura notices a garden that seemed to be abandon but it was over grown and very beautiful with lots of roses.

"What's that?" Sakura pointed to the garden and wondered. 

"Uh, nothing, just an old over grown garden." Li sounded nervous like he was hiding something from Sakura.

"Oh okay, but can we go and pick some flowers?" Tomoyo asked.

"Uh, no it won't be safe!" Li said quickly.

"Yeah, but it's way out it the open, and we couldn't be taken away by bad guys. Come on Li can we go in?" Sakura begged with her puppy eyes. Sakura wasn't really interested in going in, she was just wondering why Li didn't let them.

"Oh alright, but only for a while. We still have a full day left." Li helped them through the bushes and into the flowerbed. There were indeed many different kinds of flowers, some Sakura doesn't know the name of.

"That's a rose, that's a baby breath. Hey what an usual flower?" Sakura picked up a flower, it was rainbow colored flower with plastic leaves but the flower was real.

"That? It's just a plastic flower. Come on let's go there is still a whole mountain to visit, you don't want to spend all of your time looking at flowers do you?" Li said nervously, he really was hiding something. He dropped the flower on the ground as a piece of dirt.

"Okay. Sure why not these bugs are really getting on to me." Tomoyo said.

"Okay." Sakura smiled. Kero didn't mind to leave either he was hungry.

After they stepped out of the over grown garden, Li looked back at it once more and said to himself." I wish it was still there." He sighed deeply and followed up to the others.

****

*Around 2 hours later*

"Are you guys tired?" Li asked like a thoughtful gentleman.

"Yeah, a little." Sakura took her water bottled and gulped down some water.

"Well, I've got some great footage though." Tomoyo's smile brightened.

"Great, let's see!" Sakura walked over to Tomoyo.

"Okay." Tomoyo clicked her digital camera on and showed Sakura the pictures she took during the 2 and half-hours they spent on the mountain.

"That is such a great picture!" Sakura said.

"Really you think so?" Tomoyo beamed.

"Yup." Sakura looked straight at the picture again.

"Hey! Can we have our picnic now?" Kero whined.

"Sure, I am hungry." Li said.

"Me too." Sakura replied.

"I need some food too." Tomoyo sat down.

After Li spread out the food, the four of them dug in.

"Great turkey sandwiches." Kero commented.

"Thanks Kero." Li replied.

"I made them." Li said proudly.

"These are indeed delicious." Tomoyo added.

"You're handsome and can cook." Sakura smiled evilly and whispered.

Li blushed.

After their picnic, they were really tired even Kero. Even though he have wings and don't have to walk like everyone else.

"Do you guys want to rest in that park over there?" Li asked.

"Sure, I would like that, I need to take some more pictures." Tomoyo said.

"And, I well I don't have anything to do except for take a little bath." Kero said.

"A bath? Even though it's hot right now, but the water is freezing!" Li warned.

"Oh, I'll just lye in the flower beds then!" Kero grinned.

"Okay, bye! See you later!" Sakura waved.

Li pulled a rose out and handed to Sakura.

"It's beautiful Li, thank you." Sakura grabbed Li and kissed him passionately.

"You're welcome." Li blushed lightly, even though he was very familiar with Sakura, he is still shy around her sometimes.

"I know all of us is going to have lots of fun on this trip." Sakura said.

"I know, it's gonna be great!" Li replied.

"Yeah for sure!" Sakura sighed. "But, I still don't understand, why were you so nervous about that over grown garden?"

"Oh that, well I was afraid that you guys might trip over one of the rocks or something." Li was lying, Sakura could see through him, but if Li have to lie about something. He must really doesn't want to tell.

"Okay." Sakura dropped the subject.

There was a very weird awkward moment. Usually, when Sakura and Li are together they would be talking away, but Sakura sensed something. But it's not a Clow card.

Sakura broke the silence and said." I'll go see what Kero is doing okay?" 

"Sure, I'll come with you." Li grabbed her hand and headed towards Kero's direction.

They found Kero lying on the flowers. The dandelions. There were must millions and millions of dandelions. 

"These are just so beautiful!" Sakura picked up some.

"Oh hi Sakura, didn't see you there oh and Li." Kero glanced up and faced to Li.

"I sure love this place!" Kero sighed.

****

*Later on at dinner time*

"Can we go to dinner now it's almost dark!" Kero complained. (A/N: I like Kero a lot but I think it's funny how he wants to eat all the time!!)

"Sure, it's just down the road." Li pointed to a small cabin with lights on the outside.

"Cool!" Tomoyo grinned.

"Uh, Kero don't show yourself, we're going to bring you something okay?" Sakura warned him.

"Yeah, yeah." Kero replied.

"Come with me, we can leave those two alone." Tomoyo laughed.

"Oh, I see. Okay!" Kero followed Tomoyo.

Sakura and Li found a table by the table while Tomoyo and Kero left them alone.

"Hey where's Tomoyo and Kero?" Sakura wondered.

"I don't know." Li replied. Then Sakura spotted them on another table. Sakura waved for them to come over. Tomoyo smiled and said.

"I'll stay here." Tomoyo grinned." With Kero."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled.

Li and Sakura was mighty hungry at that time, and so was Kero and Tomoyo.

"So, what would like you to have for dinner?" Li asked picking up the menu.

"How about their special, I wonder what island food taste like?" Sakura wondered.

"Probably like regular food." Li smiled.

"Oh." Sakura was disappointed.

"But, still try I never know!" Li grinned.

"Thanks." Sakura picked out spicy noodles and for dessert she wanted chocolate ice cream.

"I'll have the same." Li put down the menu.

After they ordered their food, they sat down and waited.

"So, are you enjoying your trip so far?" Li asked.

"Definitely, what a cool place." Li smiled. Just the kind of thing Sakura would say.

"Oh look here comes the food." Li said. A waiter carried the food on to the table and settled it down carefully.

Sakura glanced over at Kero, he was already half done! She laughed.

Sakura picked up her fork and start eating, the noodle was indeed spicy but it was tasty too!

"Do you like it?" Li asked.

"Oh yeah, it's spicy but it's really great!" Sakura smiled.

Li is busy biting away on them. After they finished their dinner. They began their chocolate ice cream. It was great too. 

"Are you guys done yet?" Kero complained in a whisper voice.

"Yeah, we're done now. Great let's go back!" Li said.

"Okay." After they paid, the four of them stepped out of the restaurant.

"Would you guys like to ride the horse carriage?" Li asked.

"Oh yes that would end this perfect day." Sakura smiled.

"Me too, I would love that." Tomoyo replied. Kero didn't answer cause he was still eating.

Sakura, Li and Tomoyo stepped on to a horse carriage. It was pretty big, Sakura and Li sat in the front row, and Tomoyo and Kero sat in the back. 

After Li gave directions to the rider. The horse began walking.

"It's so bumpy." Sakura said.

"Yeah, a little." Li replied.

Tomoyo again took out her camera and began taking pictures, it was an indeed beautiful night, and the stars were so bright! Soon, they arrived back at Li's cottage.

"Thank you." Sakura said to the rider.

"No problem ride again any time!" He replied.

The four of them were very tire. Tomoyo and Kero went back to their room. 

"Thank you Li for this great day." Sakura said.

"You're welcome." Li replied.

Sakura kissed Li gently on the lips and went back to her room. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

NO TOMATOS!!! no tomatoes shall be throw right now, you can throw them at my e-mail address. But, not right now. Thank you. Okay, so I know this chapter is a little weird. But, heck it was the best I could do right now. Thanks for reading.

All mail to

Sakuraz_palace@yahoo.com thanks!


	3. Default Chapter Title

Title: Li's secret garden Ch.3

Author's notes: Chapter 3. Um there is not much to say except for enjoy the story and please review! Oh sorrie it's SO short!

***************************************************************************

Sakura was still asleep when Li knocked on her door.

"Huh?" Sakura sat up and opened her eyes.

"Sakura, it's Li." Li said.

"Come in." Sakura replied.

Li opened the door and carried two trays in. One for Tomoyo and one for Sakura. 

"Oh. Li, you're so sweet!" Sakura replied. She took her tray and began eating.

"This is for you." Li blushed. Li held a rose and handed it to Sakura.

"It's beautiful!" Sakura complimented. She kissed him on the cheek and went back to her eating.

"Glad you like it." Li smiled. 

"Hey hey hey! Where's my breakfast?" Kero complained.

"Here you go." Li carried up a extra small tray just for Kero.

"Oh thanks." Kero grinned and digged in.

"You're SO nice!" Sakura smiled. Li blushed and bend down to waked Tomoyo up.

"Wake up Tomoyo." Li said. 

"Huh?" Tomoyo sat up and rubbed her eyes. She glanced at Li and smiled.

"Oh Good morning Li." Tomoyo smiled.

"Good morning, Tomoyo. And here is your breakfast." Li took the tray off the table and passed it to Tomoyo.

"Thank you. Li you're so thoughtful." Tomoyo replied.

"You're welcome." Li replied.

"So, what do you guys plan to do today?" Li asked.

"Oh nothing much. I want to take more pictures." Tomoyo replied.

"You Sakura?" Li asked.

"I want to go shopping, would you come with me?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, I would love to come." Li replied. "Is that okay with you?" 

"Sure. No problem!" Tomoyo drank some orange juice.

"Okay, great then it's settled." Li left the room. Tomoyo wanted to go back to the over grown garden and take some more pictures.

Soon, Sakura and Tomoyo got dressed. Kero didn't want to participate with Sakura, so he went with Tomoyo. She was glad that she'll have some company.

"Thanks Kero." Tomoyo smiled.

"Will there be a cake in this deal?" Kero asked.

"Of course!" Tomoyo giggled.

"YUM!" Kero rubbed his little yellow tummy.

Sakura and Li took a carriage into town. And while they were on their way, Tomoyo went to the garden.

"Wow, so messy!" Kero commented.

"I agree. But, I can some really great shots." Tomoyo replied.

Tomoyo and Kero went deeper into the garden. Then suddenly there was a beautiful row of Cherry Blossom trees with rose bushes in every direction. And in the middle of the beautiful garden. There was a rose bush made into a heart. And in the middle there was flowers made into words. Tomoyo read them slowly and carefully. 

*Will you marry me Sakura*

Tomoyo was SO surprised. So that was what Li have been hiding all alone. She smiled to herself. Won't Sakura be surprised. 

"Hey, that kid is going to marry Sakura?! I won't allow it!" Kero said.

"Oh Kero. Sakura loves Li very much and he loves her back. So, shouldn't they get married?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, I guess it's okay." Kero sighed. 

"Great!" Tomoyo began taking some pictures of the garden. 

*Over with Sakura and Li*

"It's so beautiful everywhere." Sakura commented.

"Nothing is ever as beautiful as you." Li replied.

Sakura blushed. 

"So, where will we be going?" Sakura asked.

"This really nice market near the East Side." Li replied.

"Okay sure!" Sakura smiled. 

Soon enough Li and Sakura reached their destination. It indeed was a very busy market. And there were lots of small booths and stands. 

"Oh wow! What a cool place!" Sakura glanced at Li.

"I know. Come on then." Li held Sakura's hand and walked towards the first booth.

"Wow, what cute barrettes!" Sakura held up a pink barrette with hearts on them. She handed her money and bought two.

After a very long time, both of them was quite tired. 

"Want something to eat?" Li offered.

"Sure, I would love that." Sakura replied. She found a table and sat down with all her treasures.

Li quickly spotted a Chinese dessert food court. He rushed there and bought some pastries.

"Do you like these?" Li asked.

"Well, I never had them before, but I'll bet they'll be great!" Sakura picked up one and bit into it.

"Well, do you like it?" Li asked.

"It's delicious!" Sakura replied.

"I am glad." Li bit into his. After their snack. The two of them headed back to the booths and stands.

Sakura and Li rushed to booths after booths. They really had lots of fun and they bought lots of cool stuff too!

After their very tiring day. They took another carriage home.

"I had such a great day! Thank you Li." Sakura said.

"You're welcome and I enjoyed it too!" Li replied. Sakura dropped all her bags and kissed Li.

Tomoyo was already home, she grinned so widely when she saw Sakura.

"Hi Sakura! Hi Li had fun today?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. We had tons of fun today!" Sakura replied dropping all her shopping bags on the floor.

"I am glad." Tomoyo went back to sorting all her pictures. 

"Hey can I see what pictures you got today?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, no maybe later, still need to get rid of bad ones." Tomoyo lied.

"Come on, Tomoyo all of your pics are always good!" Sakura replied. Li realized that Tomoyo knew something.

"Tomoyo is it okay if I speak with you for sec?" Li asked.

"Sure. " Tomoyo grabbed her camera and headed to another room. Sakura wondered what was going on, but no one would tell her.

"Okay, spill, Tomoyo. I know you know something about the garden." Li said.

"Okay, I accidentally went in, didn't know there was such cool stuff behind the over grown garden." Tomoyo confessed.

"Okay, we need to keep that a secret. Not until tomorrow. Okay?" Li asked.

"Sure, no problem." Tomoyo smiled. She quickly got rid of the pictures of the garden and thought. *I could always get more!* She hit the delete button.

"Okay, Sakura I'll show you what I got today." Tomoyo walked over to Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

*The SECRET IS FINALLY REVEALED* But, not to Sakura yet! Hehe, well hope you like it and I am SO sorry that is so short. And I would like you to review please since like you can all the way over here!

All questions and stuff send them to:

[Sakuraz_palace@yahoo.com][1] Thanks!!!!!!!!

   [1]: mailto:Sakuraz_palace@yahoo.com



	4. Default Chapter Title

****

Title: Li's secret garden ch.4 Final chapter

Author's notes: This is the last chapter and the most exciting of all I guess. So kawaii alert. I am not paying for you trip to the dentist okay?

__

DISCLAIMERS: Okay first of all I have no ownership over Cardcaptors (still wishing wishing) But, I wanna keep da plot since it's mine. YOU nevelana if u take this u gota deal with my lawers! So, you know. I don't own anything. But, if I do own cardcaptors. I am gonna make it all into my fics! HAHAHAHA And think of all the money I'll get by selling CCS merchaindaise. Oh yeah sorrie 'bout da spelling stuff! Okay so maybe not THAT kawaii. But, still this is like da best I've ever written!

RED the colour of death! hehe

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura noticed their was something big was going on. But, non of them would tell her what it is. Not even Kero! And usually he is the first one to blabb. 

"Good morning, Sakura." Tomoyo shook her wake.

"Uh, good morning Tomoyo." Sakura rubbed her eyes and realized it was past 11 o'clock.

"Hoeeeeeee." Sakura yelled.

"Don't worry Sakura, you don't have school. We're on vacation remember?" Tomoyo grinned.

"Oh yeah. HEHE!" Sakura replied. 

"Well, come on, we have a whole day to plan!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Sure, I'll be right out!" Sakura smiled. She changed out of pajamas and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning, my cherry blossom." Li grinned.

"Good morning." Sakura kissed him gently and asked. " What are we going to have for breakfast?" She twirled his hair.

"Well, we are going to have French toast. And then we're going to take a walk just the two of us!" Li smiled. (A/N: wink wink! The secret's gonna be out!)

"Sure, sounds great!" Sakura said.

Soon, the breakfast was ready and the four of them ate hungrily.

"Ummm, great food Li!" Kero complimented.

"Thanks Kero." Li replied. Through all of this, the two of them had made friends.

"Well, I am full." Sakura took her plate to the kitchen.

"Me too." Li replied. He winked at Tomoyo telling her where they were going.

"Well, we're going to take a walk now." Li said to Tomoyo. Her eyes are full of wonder. Wondering what will happen next.

"Bye Tomoyo bye Kero." Sakura waved. She was affirmative that something was really going on now!

The two lovers grabbed their jacket and headed towards the door.

"So, where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I want to show you something." Li replied.

"This early in the morning?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, its quarter to one." Li grinned. 

"Oh." Sakura smiled back.

Li didn't know how would Sakura react after they will arrive to their destination. 

"Are we there yet?" Sakura asked like a little kid.

"Well, soon we'll be." Li grinned. 

Sure enough, they were soon there.

"So, you wanted to show me the over grown garden?" Sakura asked. She wasn't disappointed. But, she was just confused.

"No, follow me." Li let Sakura through branches and overgrown grass. 

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura glanced around facing to herself was a magnificent garden. 

"It's beautiful!" Sakura said." Thank you Li." Sakura ran to Li and kissed him.

"Come on another surprise." Li reached into his pocket and felt the box. Good thing it's still there.

"Read this!" Li told.

"Okay." Sakura did as told. _*Will you marry me Sakura*_

"Cool! You made flowers into words!" Sakura said.

"Read it again please." Li pointed to each word as Sakura read them over. 

"So?" Li asked.

Sakura had such a shock expression on her face. She didn't know how to react. Li reached into his pockets and took out a small velvet box. Opened it and Sakura saw a 24k gold ring with a blue diamond.

"Oh it's beautiful Li. And yes I would love to spend the rest of my life with you!" Sakura cried. She grabbed him and kissed him gently. 

"I am glad." Li trailed off.

"There is a hard part though. You have to tell Touya!" Sakura laughed.

"Well, I guess so." Li sighed. Inside himself. He was so joyful. 

"I love you Sayoran!" Sakura grinned. He held her in the middle of the garden. While snow fell on the ground slowly. (A/N: Okay, I know on the really hot islands it doesn't snow! But, like I wanted to make this a sorta Christmasy thing. So ya know)

"I love you even more!" Li smiled. 

"No I do." Sakura punched him playfully.

"No I do!" Li grinned. They stopped talking. Noticing the beautiful snow surrounding them. 

"It's beautiful!" Sakura said.

"I agree." Li grabbed Sakura and kissed her gently. 

Sakura and Li hang out there for a long time. 

"Come on let's go and tell Tomoyo!" Sakura grabbed Li's hand and let him back to the house.

"I am SO happy for you!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Yeah me too!" Kero smiled.

"You guys knew?" Sakura asked.

"Of course!" Tomoyo smiled. " I am going to make the BEST wedding dress ever!" 

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

WHAT DO YA THINK? HEY? WELL, I AM TOTALLY SORRY THAT IT COULDN'T BE LIKE LONGER. BUT I WANTED TO END IT. BECAUSE WELL THIS IS LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER. AND I THINK I DID A PRETTY GOOD JOB HEY? I JUST THOUGHT OF THIS WICKED TITLE FOR MY NEXT SEIRES OR FIC. AS LONG AS I GOT THE TITLE. I CAN THINK ABOUT THE FIC LATER. ANYWAYZ, SO I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS. IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I MIGHT WRITE A SEQUEL!

Someone "Hey Sakura maybe they don't want a sequel!"

"Of course they do!" Sakura (me)

Someone "I doubt it. I don't think so!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Sakura (me)

"So, like let's see how many reviews you get then!" Someone

"Fine, wanna bet?" Sakura(me)

"Sure, how much?" Someone

OKAY, THIS JUST GOES ON AND ON AND ON. WE BET 50 DOLLARS. AND THEY KNOW I AM OUTA CASH CUZ OF THE HOLIDAYS. BUT, THEY'RE GONNA lose!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OKAY AGAIN I AM OVER ACTIVE! SO IF U HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT E-MAIL ME @

SAKURAZ_PALACE@YAHOO.COM HEHE!!!!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A VERY HAPPY NEW YEARS!

P.S. SORRIE IT'S so SHORT!


End file.
